


Until Eternity

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [37]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Titanic Reference, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Blackbriar Song, M/M, Magnus Bane Angst, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Reincarnation, Slight Case Of Heartache, Song Inspired, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: We live on and on, and on time is weak, but we are strong.  On and on, and on death is weak, but we are strong.  Our two souls destined to be, you and I until eternity.





	Until Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Really, this all started with how well this song could be danced to with a quick step or something similar, but, it kept evolving and evolving until I got to this point.
> 
> The Song: [Until Eternity by Blackbriar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kuvST3wGCG8)

The way they twirled together was like a dream that Magnus never wanted to wake up from.  As a twenty-year-old Warlock, he has never found a suitable dance partner in his, yet short, life that could so easily take his breath away as such as the masked man leading him was in this dance of seduction.  They only had eyes for each other making it seem like the world around them had slipped into a haze that started and ended with each breath between them.  The Domino mask upon his face did nothing to detract from the mystery hidden within the dark-rimmed hazel eyes that penetrated Magnus right down to his pulsing soul.

The date was May 11, 1637 and it was at a ball for the German King that they had noticed one another from across the room.  The Domino mask may have covered his entire face from Magnus, but, the way the dark-haired man carried himself suggested a confidence with being unknown to all of those around him; for that night he could be whoever he wanted to be, and the confident aura exuding from his very body is what attracted Magnus’ eyes making him intrigued and wanting to know what the man beyond the mask looked like, so, Magnus had kept his eyes focused on the man’s as he walked to the dance floor.  The masked man, taking the signal, followed him to the dance floor where they proceeded to dance a dance of seduction rather than the boring dances that were customary in such events as these.

They must have made quite the spectacle.

From that night on Magnus Bane was courted by Daniel Karl Lightwood, and, for nine wonderfully happy years of his life, he and Daniel “Call me Danny, please” Lightwood lived a life of splendor and intrigue as Daniel taught him so many things about the Shadow and Down World’s that Magnus hadn’t even known with his young age.  Until one day, when on a mission from The Clave, his precious Daniel Lightwood was taken from him in the heat of battle between a large group of Demons...him and those he was assigned with weren’t expected to come back from the fight alive.

On the days leading up to his funeral Magnus was inconsolable by the remaining Lightwood brothers and a few of the Shadowhunters that had been friends of Daniel’s.  He couldn’t stop picturing the living, breathing Daniel that had been his to love and his to cherish for just nine years of his short life.  Now here he was, flanked by Damon and Guy Lightwood, as he looked upon the love of his life within the German branch of the City of Bones trying not to shake nor cry at the sight before him.  Looking upon the stone cold face of the man he loved brought him to his knees on the steps of the podium leading up to his love.

That’s when something in him awakened, urging him to say such simple words to seal their fates together for all of eternity.  “We live on, and on, and on death is weak, and we are strong.  On, and on, and on time is weak, and we are strong.  Our two souls destined to be.  You and I until eternity” he vowed as he held his lover's hand in his own and, as the vow ended, a great burst of magic exploded out of Magnus knocking back the Silent Brothers and Shadowhunters gathered around the two of them.  Stupefied and in shock, those gathered around the young Warlock looked around in confusion until Brother Franklin spoke up to answer all of the unanswered questions being murmured around the hall.

“The Power of Amormentum.  Once in a lineage of Warlocks may one vow to all of the world, life, death, and God that they will only love one soul for eternity until the Warlock’s death.  Magnus Bane, son of Asmodeus, has made this vow to the one soul he loves most marking it to come back within our world for all of eternity.  Though, we will not know when the soul will come back, it will” he explained to those that are gathered within the hall.

That night, as Daniel Karl Lightwood was put to rest, both of the remaining Lightwood sons were marked with the Love rune upon the back of their necks as chosen ones to bear the weight of bringing Daniel’s soul back to life.  And, for the next 193 years, Magnus waited, he waited for when the soul of his lover would come back to him, but, he never came so he thought death would be a whole lot better than life until the night that the beautiful Camille Belcourt found him about to jump to his death so he could be with the one he loved most.

Stopping Magnus from committing suicide, had been the best thing that Camille would ever do with her life for just seventy-four years later Daniel’s soul would finally find its way back into the Shadow World through Theodore “Ted” Sheldon Lightwood and his wife Amelia Darlene Redoak who’d name him Spencer Orlando Lightwood (Sol for short).

He couldn’t dance like Daniel could, but, he was able to grab Magnus’ heart with his wit and charm as only a child could, but, like Daniel’s life, Spencer and the Lightwood Clan of England’s lives would be cut short on April 15, 1912 when they embarked on a voyage to New York by way of the Titanic, and the little boy who had death gripped Magnus’ heart, would be lost under the ocean never to be seen again.

The Shadowhunters who had been lost on the fateful voyage were given mock burials in the City of Bones located in Brooklyn.  That is when Magnus decided to come up with the idea of the Portal so that Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike could move from place to place without need of mundane transportation when they were going over the ocean or some other thing that required long distance travel.  He would never again have to know that Daniel nor Spencer had died due to traveling such treacherous waters.

But that’d also be the time that Magnus locked away his heart from any of the Lightwood Family ever again.  He loved him once and he’d loved him twice, he’d loved Daniel’s precious soul in all of his lives, but, he would never again subject himself to the torture of knowing that, for just nine preciously wonderful years, he would have him back only for him to die on him once more.

For the next 104 years, Magnus accumulated lover after lover never staying with them for very long due to them not being able to sate his heart like Daniel had nor made him want children of his own like Spencer had.  They were just one pretty face after another either good enough to remember the name of, but never enough to be able to tear down the walls that he’d forcefully put up around the memories he had of the one he was destined to be with for eternity.

“We live on, and on, and on death is weak, but we are strong.  On, and on, and on time is weak, but we are strong.  Our two souls destined to be.  You and I until eternity” he murmured as he stirred his cocktail while looking out into the bright New York lights lost in thought within the memories he had with Daniel.

_ “And, what does this one mean?” Magnus asked as he grazed his left index finger upon a rune that was located on Daniel’s left forearm before he looked up until Daniel’s beautifully hazel green eyes.  “It means stamina” Daniel answered looking into Magnus’ yellow-green cat eyes mischievously knowing Magnus would be disappointed that Daniel wouldn’t have told him about it earlier after the many hours they’d spent making love in Magnus’ loft.   _

_ Magnus’ eyes narrowed in fake anger, “Mr. Lightwood, have you been holding out on me?” Magnus asked him in a teasing tone of voice not looking at all the picture of anger he was trying to make himself out to be.  “Now why would I do that when I’ve been making love to you for hours?” Daniel asked him before leaning forward just to brush his lips against the young Warlocks own.  “You activated it without my knowledge, didn’t you? I always knew you Shadowhunters were trouble” Magnus remarked as he made to pull away from him in a mock huff, “Where’re you going?” Daniel asked Magnus pulling him by his waist back into the bed making sure to move over top of the Warlock trapping him.  “Not fair” Magnus said in a pout sticking his bottom lip out at his lover.  Taking the lip into his mouth, Daniel sucked on it making Magnus moan softly - his body melting right back into the bed. _

They had made love until the wee hours of the next morning when Daniel had to return to the Shadowhunter Institute, and Magnus had, had a client call upon him to use his powers for something or other that Magnus doesn’t remember anymore.  Two months later, Daniel would be taken from Magnus after Daniel had told him that he’d be asking Magnus to promise himself to Daniel until the day that they could be secretly wed.  Obviously, Daniel wasn’t able to keep his word, and Magnus had ended up binding their souls for eternity.

“Magnus? What’s wrong?” Charmaine (a random mundane friend of his) asked as she came upon the balcony that Magnus was currently standing on.  Shaking his head slightly clearing the grip of the memories, he turned to her with a carefully neutral look upon his face, “Nothing my dear, just thinking of friends that I must get back into contact with” he tells her as he slips his right arm around her shoulders.  He’s never told anyone about Daniel passed Ragnor, Catarina, Tessa, and Camille; no one knows the constant pain he’s in (even now) when he thinks of Daniel Lightwood and he plans to take it to whatever grave he is eventually given.

A couple of nights later he finds himself at Pandemonium surrounded by Vampires, Warlocks, Fae, and Mundanes all dancing together without really knowing with whom they had chosen as their dance partners that night.  Thankfully for the Mundanes in the crowd, this was a no-kill club otherwise the Vampires would be killing and feeding on them with no remorse for who they’d be sinking their teeth into.  Shadowhunters, however, don’t care if they aren’t allowed to kill in his club or not, because they can’t be seen by the eyes of Mundanes anyway.  He really must do something about that, but, not right now - he has his eyes on something much more earth shattering than the hundreds of bodies gathered into his club.

It started with a very familiar shadow that made Magnus’ chest stutter, and then a glimpse of a side profile view of the one man that he’s loved for his entire immortal existence.  A shiver went through him as he sees the newest incarnation of his Daniel, of his Spencer, and he didn’t even know this man’s name.  He had to be of the Lightwood bloodline, but Magnus couldn’t fathom what the man’s name could possibly be; it could be so many, many names from past relatives or even a name all his own, but, as the light shifted off of him, Magnus knew he had to get to know this man.

Time passed between them after that fateful night of Magnus catching a glimpse of him, they met one another with Magnus acting as if each look, each word, each touch that passed between them wasn’t the very thing putting the pieces of Magnus back together piece by piece, and, the first time their lips touched when Magnus interrupted the wedding ceremony that’d tear them both apart forcing Magnus to wait many more years for him again, it was like coming home.

It was like lava racing through his veins reawakening the very parts of himself that had fallen to disrepair, that had broken apart so thoroughly Magnus thought they’d never get fixed, but, here he was, kissing the lips of the man that gave his heart wings for which to fly.  He told Alexander that he never ceases to surprise him, but, in his mind, he was saying, “I’ve loved you once, I’ve loved you twice.  You haunt me through my dreams at night, I know your voice, I know your eyes, we’ll meet again, because we always do in the end.  Our two souls destined to be, you and I until eternity. ”

18 years in total he’s been able to have with the one soul that has captured Magnus’ heart since he fell in love with Daniel, since he silly danced with Spencer, and now, with Alexander Gideon Lightwood,  he again will be with the one soul he’s loved for eternity.

Their souls were destined to be, their love will be for eternity.


End file.
